phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Frosty the Snowman (Recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas")
Frosty the Snowman is a popular song written by Walter "Jack" Rollins and Steve Nelson, and first recorded by Gene Autry and the Cass County Boys in 1950. It will be sung by Major Monogram and Carl the Intern in Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites and is recorded as "Perry Saves Christmas". Lyrics Perry the Platypus Is a lovely shade of teal From his duckbilled nose to his web-bed toes And his nerves were made of steel Carl:' What does this have to do with Christmas? ''Major Monogram: Well, I'm...I'm just describing him so that people have a mental picture. It...it matches the original song.'' The night before Christmas 'Twas a crisis at the Pole 'Cause old Doofenshmirtz, he had done his worst And a sleigh that day he stole Doof took it on a joyride Just as far as he was able But Doof, that goof, he lost control Ran into the reindeers' stable Now all the reindeer Were on crutches or in traction So old Agent P, he knew that he Must spring right into action Look at that platypus, look at that platypus Look at that platypus go Look at that platypus, look at that platypus Flying o'er the snow ''Carl: "O'er," sir?'' ''Major Monogram: It's a contraction. It means "over." '' ''Carl: It's a bit archaic...'' ''Major Monogram: It's traditional, Carl. Get o'er it.'' So the reindeer were out of commission And Santa's sleigh was trashed I'd explain it more, but we've been there before It doesn't need to be rehashed Santa Claus was freaking out Thought he'd have to scrap his run He was torn inside, for without a ride He knew Christmas Day was done But then o'er the horizon Came a light bright as a star Cutting through the night was the two headlights Of Perry's hovercar Perry the Platypus Had a mission at the Pole If he could lend a hand in that frozen land He'd help Santa reach his goal There must have been some magic in That platypus-themed hovercar For when Santa saw the gas gauge He knew it could take him far '''''Carl: Really, sir? ''Major Monogram: They want this album yesterday, all right?'' Perry the Platypus Took Santa on his way And he came through like we knew he'd do And saved our Christmas Day! Spanish Lyrics Perry el ornitorrinco Tiene extraña complexión Pico pato es, membranosos pies Y sus nervios de acero son Carl: ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la Navidad? Major Monogram: Solo lo estoy describiendo para que la gente se haga la imagen, encaja en la canción original. Pues en noche buena Hubo crisis en el polo Alguien la lió, Doofenshmirtz robó El trineo de Santa Y así montado en él se fue Corriendo muy,muy lejos Pero Doof perdió el control Chocó con la cuadra de los renos Iban los renos Con muletas o arrastrando El Agente P, Sabía así Que debía tomar el mando Ornitorrinco rin, ornitorrnico rin, ornitorrinco ve ya Míralo como va, Míralo como va, tirando pa'llá Carl: "Pa'llá," señor? Major Monogram: Es una contracción, significa que se vá (it's a contraction of Para allá, commonly said in Asturias, the north of Spain) Carl: Es una patada al diccionario Major Monogram: Es una licencia poética Carl, vete "pa'llá". Con los renos fuera de servicio Y el trineo aún peor No hay más que explicar porque sería abundar en lo dicho y no señor, Santa Claus histérico Por su viaje cancelar, que la Navidad se acababa ya no dejaba de pensar Más una luz brillante cual estrella apareció Perry con su aerodeslizador, la noche iluminó Perry el ornitorrinco tiene una gran misión que deberá cumplir para conseguir que entre Santa en acción Algunos creen que hay mágia en el tal aerodeslizador, Santa vió que iría lejos gasolina al por mayor Carl: En serio, señor? Major Monogram: Tu estate calladito y escucha, vale? Perry el ornitorrinco Todo el mundo recorrió Y con Santa, así, el Agente P La Navidad salvó Background Information * It is known Major Monogram likes to sing. (Split Personality) * The song says Perry is teal "from his duckbilled nose to his webbed toes". However, both of those areas are more of an orangish color. Songwriters *Steve Nelson *Jack Rollins *Dan Povenmire *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Scott Peterson *Jim Bernstein ©1950 Warner Chappell Music, Inc. (ASCAP) Continuity References Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Major Monogram